Shadow Paladin
The Shadow Paladin (シャドウパラディン Shadō Paradin) is a clan from the United Sanctuary nation. They are the evil counterpart of the Royal Paladins. Unlike the Royal Paladin's theme of powering up their allies, this clan focuses on sacrificing its own allies for high power, as seen in Phantom Blaster Dragon's "Damned Charging Lance". Ren Suzugamori uses this clan both in the anime and manga. Aichi uses his own Shadow Paladin Deck (given by Ren) while he is under the influence of PSY Qualia. In Season 2, the Shadow Paladin, along with Royal Paladin and Kagero, were sealed away and the Shadow Paladins were replaced with the Gold Paladin. In the manga, this clan has 3 cards whose grade is unknown, these cards are: Blaster Dagger, Blaster Axe, and Howl Owl. Sets containing Shadow Paladin cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (22 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (1 card) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (?? cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster: Cavalry of Black Steel (2 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 10: Purgatory Revenger (17 cards) Races Shared races *Abyss Dragon *Angel *Demon *Elf *Ghost *Giant *Golem *High Beast *Human *Sylph Sub-Clans *Blasters *Revengers List of Shadow Paladin cards Grade 0 *Abyss Freezer (Draw) (Angel) *Abyss Healer (Heal) (Angel) *Awaking Revenger (Stand) (High Beast) *Creeping Dark Goat (High Beast) *Darkside Trumpeter (Stand) (Angel) *Death Feather Eagle (Critical) (High Beast) *Frontline Revenger, Claudas (Human) *Freezing Revenger (Draw) (Angel) *Fullbau (High Beast) *Grim Reaper (Critical) (Demon) *Grim Revenger (Critical) (Demon) *Healing Revenger (Heal) (Angel) *Phantom Bringer Demon (Demon) *Revenger, Air Raid Dragon (Critical) *Revenger, Waking Angel (Stand) (Angel) *Revenger of Fear, Fritz (Human) *Spinbau Revenger (High Beast) *Zappbau (High Beast) Grade 1 *Apocalypse Bat (Ghost) *Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint (Human) *Buranbau Revenger (High Beast) *Blaster Javelin (Human) *Black Sage, Charon (Giant) *Darkside Pegasus (High Beast) *Dark Shield, Mac Lir (Human) *Doranbau (High Beast) *Gururubau (High Beast) *Nightmare Painter (Sylph) *Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter (Angel) *Revenger of Darkness, Mac Lir (Human) *Revenger of Malice, Dilan (Elf) *Sacrilege Revenger, Berith (Demon) *Sonbau (High Beast) *Transient Revenger, Masquerade (Human) *Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod (Elf) Grade 2 *Blaster Dark (Human) *Blaster Dark Revenger (Human) *Blaster Dark Spirit (Human) *Blaster Rapier (Manga only) *Coilbau Revenger (High Beast) *Cursed Lancer (Human) *Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu (Human) *Darkness Maiden, Macha (Human) *Demon World Castle, DonnerSchlag (Golem) *Demon World Castle, Fatalita (Golem) *Demon World Castle, Zweispeer (Golem) *Knight of Darkness, Rugos (Human) *Knight of Fighting Spirit, Dordona (Human) *Knight of Nullity, Masquerade (Human) *Moonlight Witch, Vaha (Elf) *Nullity Revenger, Masquerade (Human) *Revenger Fortress, Fatalita (Golem) *Revenger of Darkness, Rugos (Human) *Sharkbau Revenger (High Beast) *Skull Witch, Nemain (Elf) *Triple Dark Armor (Human) Grade 3 *Curse Spear Revenger, Diarmuid (Human) *Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar (Elf) *Dark Metal Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Demon World Castle, Zerschlagen (Golem) *Knight of Purgatory, Skullface (Human) *Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (Elf) *Phantom Blaster Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Phantom Blaster Overlord (Abyss Dragon) *Origin Mage, Ildona (Elf) *Revenger, Raging Form Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Revenger of Labyrinth, Araun (Elf) *Silver Spear Demon, Gusion (Demon) *The Dark Dictator (Human) *Venomous Breath Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Witch of the Cursed Charms, Edin (Elf) Category:Clan Category:Shadow Paladin